Seven Deadly Sins
by Sachi Gosetsuke
Summary: Vanity. Greed. Sloth. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Wrath. Seven deadly sins sprouting from a simple man’s desires…[rating may go up]
1. First Sin: Vanity

**Seven Deadly Sins**

_By Sachi Gosetsuke_

Summary: Vanity. Sloth. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Greed. Wrath. Seven deadly sins sprouting from a simple man's desires…

_**Sachi**_: just like my **Five Roses**, this one is, I suppose, a collection of one-shots linked together. I don't really want to give away the story…so no hints of what the _hinted_ pairing is OR the characters involved. But I guess you can say this is pre 6th tournament…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Tekken characters or Tekken itself. I researched the seven deadly sins from various websites in order to write this story. No copyright infringement intended. The plot is 100 percent _original_ and **mine**. Though the seven deadly sins is a religious sort of thing with Christians, you do not have to think of it as such. So don't get offended with the biblical references. Enjoy the story.

------------------------------

_First Sin_: **Vanity**

------------------------------

_Vanity; the mother of all sins in which the others arise from. And the deadliest. _

* * *

The Iron Fist Tournament had drawn to a close… 

The young man walked along the dim corridor with long and powerful strides, the tail of his leather jacket trailing after him. His shoulders were squared ever so subtly, yet with his tall and well-built physique, he needn't try to show what power he possessed. And the casualty in his walk, and his hard, menacing scowl just made things worse.

The strong sense of self-importance seemed to be reflecting off of his strut. And he knew it. For this new power he now held in his grasp…well, who wouldn't feel important?

The men on either side of him looked his way, their gazes never leaving their new leader, even though his stare never touched any of their own. They raised their hand in a sharp salute towards the young man.

It seemed to take an eternity for the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu to finish this intimidating walk down the red-carpeted aisle. Within the chambers of the newly built Honmaru, the thunderstorm raging outside was never acknowledged once, no matter how loud it got.

Finally, the young man sat down upon his throne, propped up a knee and leaned his elbow onto the armchair. He rested his cheek upon his hand almost lazily. The CEO looked almost bored, as if this was usual routine for him.

But it was only mere hours before that he had won the Iron Fists, enduring a long and suffering battle with his grandfather, father, and great-great-grandfather. And Devil.

However, the battle with the demon within him…was the only battle that he had lost.

But finally...after two long years of plotting and planning and preperation and training...he had done it. He had finally extracted revenge and managed to destroy the Mishima bloodline. And not only had he gained full control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but had had also gained control of Devil.

Or so it seemed to him...

Because just as Devil had done to Kazuya, he was now his mindless puppet. Devil held the strings now, for after the young fighter finished his sinful and most sinister deed, Devil allowed him to enjoy himself, so that it would seem _he_ had the power, _he _would get what he wanted...

And so, it began: the newfound vanity within him.

With a new sense of dangerous pride and power within him, he studied his "prize" before him, the lazy scowl still on his face. Finally, Jin stood up, as if his mind had finally been made.

Lightning struck, making light appear beneath his eyes with a deadly glow for a mere split second. And light befell the room once more…and the new Jin Kazama, vanity-filled and power-hungry, the corners of his lips rising ever so slightly, began his plan of world domination.

His usual hazel eyes turned red…

* * *

_This chapter was meant to be short. But it wasn't meant to suck as much as it did… Hopefully the hints were caught here. C'mon, don't disappoint me readers. Eh. Well, you all should clearly know that this was Jin's T5 ending…right? & That while Devil had taken control of him, he still had some bit of control as well…therefore, not necessarily evil, but…well, just beginning. Thus, he now possesses a new sin: __**pride**__, AKA __**vanity**__. Comments, flames, and criticism are welcomed with open arms. Thank you for reading._


	2. Second Sin: Greed

**Seven Deadly Sins**

_By Sachi Gosetsuke_

Summary: Vanity. Greed. Sloth. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Wrath. Seven deadly sins sprouting from a simple man's desires…

**_Sachi_**: special thanks to all who reviewed. **Scarlet-child** happens to have great creativity just like me x) And if you haven't noticed, this rating went down…but it can also go up as well…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Tekken characters or Tekken itself. I researched the seven deadly sins from various websites in order to write this story. No copyright infringement intended. The plot is 100 percent original and **mine**. Though the seven deadly sins is a religious sort of thing with Christians, you do not have to think of it as such. Enjoy the story.

------------------------------

_Second Sin_: **Greed**

------------------------------

_Greed; another sin of excess. It is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. _

* * *

Power was such a wonderful thing. 

He now had the ability to gain all he had ever wanted. Like achieving priceless items to claim as his. Or perhaps finishing off other silly vendettas that he had been putting off over the years. He could manipulate people without so much as uttering a single sentence. He could destroy worlds and recreate them, perish the weak and the wicked, bringing forth his own creations. He could even kidnap people, destroy their lives, and have them disappear from the face of the Earth as if they had never even existed before.

Jin came to love this power.

_You'd like that very much, wouldn't you, Master? You no longer need the trust of other world leaders, or other powerful beings; they are afraid and powerless. They'll go down on their knees for you now. You hold all the cards._

How very curious it was, that he, Jin Kazama, now willingly paid heed to Devil's words. Devil sure was a good persuader, no longer attacking his weak points to see him squirm, but tempting him by it and allowing him to gain so much power and authority over all who never knew him.

Devil called him _master_; oh, he liked that very much. It gave him a good sense that he not only conquered the whole world but also his inner demon. It didn't take much for Devil to convince Jin to do his bidding; whatever Devil commanded sounded always right to him.

The power became addicting; there was never too much for him, and some days there was never enough.

It never ceased to amuse him than to see a fellow Tekken Force salute and bid to his command sharply without question or hesitance, or to see fear in the eyes of those he questioned or corrected. Even when he tells a maid to clean this or give him that was enough to feed his greed.

But Devil provided much fuel to this deadly sin.

_You never did like the cruelties in this pitiful world; finish what your grandfather started. Put out the senseless "wars" and human conflicts to rest like blowing out candles on a birthday cake. Capture those who have done wrong and punish them. Destroy the damned and banish the ones who dare speak out against you. You know you want to, Master. The more you clean up now, the less you need to later._

The power was endless. And addicting.

He could do everything that his father and grandfather couldn't even dream of. Anything he wanted…and more.

Sometimes it even scared him.

Sometimes he would wake up shaking from a hideous nightmare filled with darkness, hatred, and violence. Sometimes these dreams included people he knew, people from the tournament, even people he loved. Sometimes in his dreams he would be standing on top of a mountain of dead bodies, lives he had killed, used, tortured, kidnapped…

And sometimes he would remember his mother, teaching him what was right and what was wrong. Then, he would realize how ashamed she would be for what he was doing now…But then he remembered how she died by the hands of Ogre, how he tried to save her, and that when he woke up she wasn't there and he couldn't even find her body…

Sometimes he would break out of the strange hypnotic spell that seemed to bind him under Devil's will. When he's not filled with this strong sense of pride and this new found greed that boils stronger within him every day, he's trapped within his own mind. And suddenly he realizes what was _really _happening, what he was doing, and he forgets why he did it and why he wanted it. It terrifies him, numbs him to the core. And yet a strange thrill overcomes the fear and he wonders what else he can do, how he can do it, how soon will the deed be finished…

And he slowly drifts back, back to where he belonged where he knew he wouldn't have to worry anymore under his own spell. And where he knows that everything else didn't matter, because everything was his.

_Greed; such a terribly wicked sin. So powerfully tempting, though, as it can easily overcome the human soul…_

* * *

_I liked this chapter – but it was pretty hard to write. Hopefully the sentences don't seem like run-ons though, I had trouble with that as well. And as for the last line: well…just something for you guys to ponder on. Like, could it have been Jin who said it himself, or Devil, or just a bunch of author's nonsense? Hehe, review thoughtfully! (Or just review at all)._


	3. Third Sin: Sloth

**Seven Deadly Sins**

_By Sachi Gosetsuke_

Summary: Vanity. Greed. Sloth. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Wrath. Seven deadly sins sprouting from a simple man's desires…

**_Sachi_**: school. Yeah. Enough said, right? –ducks from a thrown rock- Still, sorry for the delay. It partially from being a **sloth** myself and the fact that _this_ sin is so hard to write! Sure, this Jin Kazama has changed from the tragic hero we've always known, but how can even him be lazy? But one thing's also for sure: he can be quite apathetic, which is fortunate since this sin also ties in with apathy…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Tekken characters or Tekken itself. I researched the seven deadly sins from various websites in order to write this story. No copyright infringement intended. The plot is 100 percent original and **mine**. Though the seven deadly sins is a religious sort of thing with Christians, you do not have to think of it as such. Enjoy the story.

------------------------------

_Third Sin_: **Sloth**

------------------------------

_Although over the years, the sin sloth has been interpreted in many ways, it still retains one meaning: the avoidance of physical and spiritual work._

* * *

All great successors never do the dirty work.

They have people do it for them. Like the Tekken Force are to Jin. Or the maids are to Jin. And even as Devil is to Jin.

Yes…Devil is to Jin.

Devil bribed him, spoiled him, and helped him get what he wanted. So with everyone else doing the dirty work, there isn't much for him to do, now is there?

_Go ahead, Master…relax…let me take care of it…_

Stressing or worrying about silly little mishaps was no longer an option. Not that mishap happened regularly, because everyone, right down to the last maid, Tekken soldier and employee feared Jin's wrath had they decided to be careless.

So he stays in his "slumber", spellbound and oblivious to what Devil does and what he does as well. Greedy and proud, he no longer feels the need to care as much, only to care that he still held the cards in a game that he had won long ago.

The puppet and the puppeteer.

Yet the saddest part of all was that history was repeating itself all over again, the true curse of the Mishimas.

The Jin Kazama that once existed, barely living, breathing and wallowing in his pain and anger was replaced with the very stranger, the very monster he strived to conquer and to never be like. Not only had he allowed himself to be controlled by Devil, but day by day as his sins build up, the purity of his Kazama blood begins to vanquish, he is becoming the very person he loathes so dearly: his father.

For right now, as he stands up from his desk, crosses his office and into an elevator where he is taken up to the roof of his company's building, he's committing each and every action his father did. And as he looks up at the stars above so idly, relishing in his power and wealth, his sinister achievements and self-important stance, he doesn't even know that only twenty-one years ago his own father stood right where he was standing now, doing and thinking the same exact thing.

Without even noticing or willing himself, Jin closes his eyes, the sounds of cars and buses and people down bellow him slowly lessening and the only sound he hears is the Devil's voice. He allows to be pulled in once more, feeling pain without really feeling it, screaming without knowing it as he transforms, lightning bolts jumping around him.

Gone was the guilt that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Gone was the sorrow that pierced him like deathly daggers. Gone is the hope that sparkled ever so lightly, like a flicker of candlelight in the dark to keep him going towards everything and nothing at the same time.

But here stayed the apathy.

Jin Kazama has always been indifferent to everything around him. Never one to worry, never one to stress. All he had was his vengeance and sorrow, memories and fate to guide him down a long and enduring journey. He is still like this, with only his sins and pride and power replacing all that was once wholesome.

_We have much work to do, Master. Let me help._

Apathy has always been in his system. The only difference is he no longer masks himself in his sorrow and guilt, but being completely indifferent and ignorant to all that once meant everything to him.

* * *

_Short…yet it was meant to. And some of the descriptions here just seem like a whole bunch of fancy words, __**however**__ they have meaning behind them. I could write about them in three pages of more, but I think it's better to see how you interpret it. And the rooftop scene was taken from Tekken Tag. Hopefully you knew that though :) The sin sloth AKA apathy has many meanings to it, but the main ones are indifference and laziness. And the next chapter is gonna be out sooner than you think, so watch out!_


	4. Fourth Sin: Gluttony

**Seven Deadly Sins**

_By Sachi Gosetsuke_

Summary: Vanity. Greed. Sloth. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Wrath. Seven deadly sins sprouting from a simple man's desires…

**_Note to readers_**! Gluttony may be thought as a sin which one indulges on food/drinks as well as substance abuse, **AND** material things. Only reason why I wasn't looking roward to writing this chapter was because I didn't know what Jin could "indulge" himself in – I mean, can you see him fattening his ass?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Tekken characters or Tekken itself. I researched the seven deadly sins from various websites in order to write this story. No copyright infringement intended. The plot is 100 percent original and **mine**. Though the seven deadly sins is a religious sort of thing with Christians, you do not have to think of it as such. Enjoy the story.

------------------------------

_Fourth Sin_: **Gluttony**

------------------------------

_Gluttony is the extravagant desire to consume more than which one requires. _

* * *

Once people acquire a great amount of power through deadly deeds and impure actions, the mother of all sins arises: vanity. 

_The most deadliest sin of all…_

After their pride, they begin to make excuses after excuses for even more power, more wealth, more this, that, and all…this becomes greed.

_Once greed overcomes, no one will try to seek such redemption for their tainted soul…_

Eventually they become indifferent, careless, having others do things for them, ignorant to their greed, and overtaken with their pride and soon they're apathetic.

_Exactly what I need in order to keep him influenced, because with his _sloth_-like behavior, it makes it even easier to convince him to do things…_

It didn't take much for Devil to have Jin do these things. If anything, he acted on his own accord, committing his own sins just like his father, and _his_ father before him.

And just has rich people eventually do, they turn to substance abuse, drowning themselves in alcohol, turning to other powerful and wealthy men for drugs to get high with, to truly feel like they had everything they wanted, to lose themselves in a swarm of inhalants and drinks knowing that they simply could…

But Jin was no ordinary human. Devil made sure of that as well.

It must be hereditary.

Hereditary, that he had demanded a second walk-in closet that could hold nearly two huge-set bedrooms, with essential and fitting drawers and secret sliding entries; with shoji doors and tatami flooring and at the same time Western-style furnishings. Not to mention adding high-tech locks and security to safely store not his endless supply of expensive clothes, but his even more expensive, possibly more important…

Shoes.

Only after two or three months of winning the tournament and the Zaibatsu and as well as gaining access to acquire such a collection…he had already gained over a thousand pairs of priceless, rare, and only the best sneakers worldwide.

Just like his father and his grandfather, Jin had developed a sense of interest for…_shoes_. All kinds of shoes, mainly sneakers of course, ranging from Chuck Taylor's to Nikes, Adidas to Sketchers…and not only sport shoes but dress shoes made of the finest leather and carefully stitched thread, tailored personally just for him.

Jin just couldn't get enough if these futile items. Though futile they may be, for he owns far too many to wear them all at least once, they all cost a fortune. Yet he kept them coming anyway.

All shoes were kept neat and tidy, their tags still hanging on them inside the confines of their closet. Very few people knew about this collection of his. Some would say that had finally turned into his father, declaring war against any who defied him and his collection of shoes.

It is a peculiar fact about him that he not only secretly killed people and destroyed places, but he also collected shoes. Most people would simply shrug at this fact and never let it cross their minds anymore.

However, just like his addiction for power, this "interest," "fascination," whatever it may be; it was not a simple habit.

Obsession would be a strong word to describe it. However, the road he is on with the many sins he has made, this could only represent his liking for anything the slightest bit…_interesting_.

His yearning for whatever seems to have planted itself in his mind, whether it's power or sneakers, it stays there. It could be anything at all, and whatever it is he will want it, crave it, achieve it and keep it. And he will get more of it, more to fill his greed though trivial it may be.

For this is a sin, his collection for a large amount of unreasonable items. A sin that includes an excessive desire to consume more than that which he really requires. And it is only the beginning of this desire, a desire which had sprouted from his greed, and he will soon desire for something more, trifling or not, inadequate or rare, place or object, stranger…

Or friend…

Whatever the object of desire may be, he will want it and won't stop until he obtains it. And once obtained, he won't stop indulging.

* * *

_This chapter was hard. Believe me. _

_Groan. I probably broken some invisible, non-existent rule for a collection of short stories where I clearly connected greed with gluttony, and even made gluttony sound so much like greed. Grr. Not something I wanted there. However, I _did _mean for this to connect to the next chapter. _

_Get ready the chapter which I _**definitely**_ had been longing to write, in which this chapter clearly connects to as well…you guys probably have been waiting for this one the most…hehe, I probably gave it away already…_


End file.
